List of Disney Animated Features Canon Villains' Defeats
These are the characters that did make to the ending of the stories. See the gallery of various villains from movies who have various alive. *Dennis: *Tiger General: *Spy Rat: *3 Ninjas: *Ian Hawke: *Dr. Eggman: These are the characters that didn't make to the ending of the stories. See the gallery of various villains from movies who have various defeats, deaths, and despairs. *The Evil Queen: *Raven: *Magic Mirror: *Stromboli: *Honest John and Gideon: *The Coachman: *The Coachman's Goons: *Monstro: *Lampwick: *Chernabog: *Chernabog's Minions: *Magic Brooms: *Tyrannosaurus Rex: *Ceratosaurs: *Zeus: *Vulcan: *Ringmaster: *Clowns: *Pink Elephants: *Smitty: *Joe: *Man: *Ronno: *Hunter Dogs: *Aconcagua: *Toy Bull: *Pinata Creatures: *Wolf: *Tetti-Tatti: *Lumpjaw: *Willie the Giant: *Police Boats: *Rustlers: *Mr. Winkie: *Weasels: *Brom Bones: *Gunpowder: *Headless Horseman: *Lady Tremaine: *Anastasia Tremaine: *Drizella Tremaine: *Lucifer: *Queen of Hearts: *King of Hearts: *Card Soldiers: *The Walrus and the Carpenter: *Captain Hook: *Mr. Smee: *Pirate Crew: *Aunt Sarah: *The Rat: *Si and Am: *The Stray Dogs: *The Dogcatcher: *The Policeman: *Al the Alligator: *The Hyena: *Maleficent: *Diablo: *Goons: *Cruella De Vil: *Jasper and Horace: *Sir Ector: *Sir Kay: *Madam Mim: *The Pike: *The Wolf: *The Hawk: *Shere Khan: *Kaa: *Edgar Balthazar: *The Milkman: *Prince John: *Sir Hiss: *Sheriff of Nottingham: *Trigger and Nutsy: *Captain Crocodile: *Rhino Guards: *Wolf Arrowmen: *The Bees: *Heffalumps: *Woozles: *Madame Medusa: *Mr. Snoops: *Brutus and Nero: *Bats: *Amos Slade: *Chief: *The Bear: *Mr. Digger: *Horned King: *Creeper: *Orddu, Orwen, and Orgoch: *Horned King's guards: *Gwythaints: *Cauldron Born: *The Dog: *Professor Ratigan: *Fidget: *Felicia: *Bill: *Thugs: *Bill Sykes: *Roscoe and DeSoto: *Alley dogs: *Louie the Hot Dog Man: *Ursula: *Flotsam and Jetsam: *Glut: *Percival C. McLeach: *Joanna the Goanna: *Crocodiles: *Twister: *Gaston: *LeFou: *Townspeople: *Monsieur D'Aquire: *Wolves: *Jafar: *Iago: *Gazeem: *Prince Achmed: *Emir: *Razoul: *Darwish: *Scar: *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed: *The Hyena Clan: *Governor Ratcliffe: *Wiggins: *Colonists: *Frollo: *Brutish and Oafish Guard: *Frollo's soldiers: *Hades: *Pain and Panic: *Fates: *Cerberus: *Titan: *Cyclops: *Nessus: *Hydra: *Nemean Lion: *Gorgon: *Minotaur: *Harpy: *Sea Monster: *Stymphalian Bird: *Erymanthian Boar: *Sharks in Phil's obstacle course: *Shan Yu: *Hayabusa the Falcon: *The Huns: *Cecil Clayton: *Sabor: *Jonathan: *Larry: *Snipes: *Jones: *Max: *Kevin: *Sylvester: *Hamilton: *Peter: *Cornelius: *David: *Samuel: *Florentio: *Dennis: *Black Triangles: *Jack-in-the-Box: *Snooty Flamingos: *Killjoy Margaret: *The Firebird: *Carnotaurus: *Kron: *Bruton: *Velociraptors: *Oviraptor: *Yzma: *Kronk: *Jaguars: *Yzma's Army: *Lyle Tiberius Rourke: *Helga Sinclair: *Rourke's mercenaries: *Fenton Q. Harcourt: *Leviathan: *Captain Gantu: *Jumba Jookiba: *Mertle Edmonds: *John Silver: *Scroop: *Onus: *Hands: *Turnbuckle: *Zoff: *Longbourne: *Fayvoon: *Grewnge ("Brutish Pirate"): *Blinko: *Krailoni: *Hedley: *Torrance: *Mertocl: *Crex: *Verne: *Denahi: *Alameda Slim: *Wesley: *The Willie Brothers: *Rico: *Junior the Buffalo: *Aliens: *Foxy Loxy: *Goosey Loosey: *DOR-15: *Bowler Hat Guy: *Mega-Doris: *Mini-Doris: *Other hats: *The Director: *Agent: *Dr. Calico: *Calico's Henchmen: *Doctor Facilier: *Facilier's Shadow: *Lawrence: *Friends on the other side: *Reggie, Darnell, and Two Fingers: *Facilier's snakes: *Alligators: *Heron: *Mother Gothel: *The Stabbington Brothers: *Captain of the Guards: *The Backson: *Turbo/King Candy: *Sour Bill: *Cy-Bugs: *Wynchel and Duncan: *Taffyta Muttonfudge: *Sugar Rush Racers: *Hans: *The Duke of Weselton: *The Duke of Weselton's Thugs: *Wolves: *Marshmallow: *Robert Callaghan: *Microbots: *Mr. Yama: *Little Yama: *Mr. Yama's thugs: *Dawn Bellwether: *Doug: *Duke Weaselton: *Gideon Grey: *Travis: *Rams: *Te Kā: *Kakamora: *Tamatoa: Gallery List of Disney Animated Features Canon Villains' Defeats/Gallery Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Academy Award winning films